dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Park Bo Gum
Profile *'Name:' 박보검 / Park Bo Gum (Bak Bo Geom) *'Profession:' Actor, model and MC *'Birthdate:' *'Height:' 182cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Gemini *'Chinese zodiac sign:' Rooster *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Father, mother (deceased), older brother and two older sisters *'Talent agency:' Blossom Entertainment About Park Bo Gum Early years and Education Park Bo Gum was born on June 16, 1993, he was raised in Seoul, South Korea and he was the younger sibling of one older brother and two older sisters. He and his whole family are followers of a controversial worshipping cult in South Korea, his given name "Bo-Gum" was given by the pastor of said controversial cult, it means "precious sword." His mother died when he was in fourth grade, it was a huge blow for him and for the rest of his family. When he was in kindergarten he started to learn how to play the piano with some assistance and lecturing from a tutor. After learning the piano completely, he began to play with it and at the same time he was part of the choir of his church, where he stood out for the harmony and melody of his voice. He was also part of the swimming varsity team of Seoul Mokdong Middle School. During his sophomore year in middle school Park Bo Gum considered the possibility of being part of the entertainment industry, specifically to become a singer. It was well known among members of his family and some close friends how much he wanted to be not only a singer but also a songwriter, and, with that goal in mind, began to send videos of himself playing the piano and singing to the most prominent talent management agencies, leading to a few interesting offers for Park Bo Gum to consider. Ultimately, Park Bo Gum decided to change his career path to, as had been suggested, try his luck in acting instead of singing, to which he agreed. Graduating from Shinmok High School, in 2012, Park Bo Gum enrolled at Myongji University as a Musical Theater undergraduate a couple of years later. During his time as a university student, he had a very tight agenda due to acting commitments, but was able to fulfill his role as a university student completely. He was also part of a cultural overseas exchange program, he successfully represented both South Korea and especially his University as a model student in Europe, on his visit to different European cities in such countries as, England, Italy, France, and Switzerland. Park Bo Gum received on February 2018, his baccalaureate. ;More about Park Bo Gum TV Shows *Encounter (tvN, 2018) *Moonlight Drawn by Clouds (KBS2, 2016) *Reply 1988 (tvN, 2015) *I Remember You (KBS2, 2015) *Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Nae Il's Cantabile (KBS2, 2014) *Wonderful Days (KBS2, 2014) *Wonderful Mama (SBS, 2013) * Drama Special Season 3 Still Cut (KBS2, 2012) *Bridal Mask (KBS2, 2012) *Hero (OCN, 2012) TV Show Theme Songs *''My Person'' - Moonlight Drawn by Clouds OST (2016) Hosting *Music Bank World Tour: Berlin (KBS2 and KBS World, 2018) (with Jeon So Mi) *54th Baeksang Arts Awards (JTBC, 2018) (with Shin Dong Yup and Bae Suzy) *Music Bank World Tour: Chile (KBS2 and KBS World, 2018) *19th Mnet Asian Music Awards (Mnet and tvN Asia, 2017) *Music Bank World Tour: Indonesia (KBS World, 2017) (with Irene) *Music Bank World Tour: Singapore (KBS World, 2017) (with Irene) *30th KBS Drama Awards (KBS World, 2016) (with Jun Hyun Moo and Kim Ji Won) *KBS Song Festival (KBS2, 2016) (with Seolhyun) *Music Bank (KBS2, 2015-2016) (with Irene) *29th KBS Drama Awards (KBS2, 2015) (with Jun Hyun Moo and Kim So Hyun) Movies *Coin Locker Girl (2015) *A Hard Day (2014) *The Admiral: Roaring Currents (2014) *Twinkle-Twinkle Pitter-Patter (2014) *Runway Cop (2012) *Blind (2011) Variety Shows *Hyori's Homestay: Season 2 (JTBC, 2018) *Youth Over Flowers: Africa (tvN, 2016) Music Video Appearances *"Forget You" - d.ear (2015) Recognitions *'2017 3rd Fashionista Awards:' Best Fashionista (Red Carpet Category) *'2017 8th Korean Popular Culture and Arts Awards:' Minister of Culture, Sports and Tourism Commendation *'2017 12th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Outstanding Korean Actor (Moonlight Drawn by Clouds) *'2017 53rd Baeksang Arts Awards:' Male Popularity Award (Moonlight Drawn by Clouds) *'2017 16th Korea Assembly Grand Award:' Acting Award *'2017 Korea Brand Awards:' Special Award *'2016 2nd Fashionista Awards:' Best Dresser of the Year *'2016 KBS Drama Awards:' **Top Excellence Award (Male) (Moonlight Drawn by Clouds) **Best Couple Award with Kim Yoo Jung (Moonlight Drawn by Clouds) **Netizen Award (Moonlight Drawn by Clouds) *'2016 SBS Cult Two Show Awards:' Most Mentioned *'2016 OSEN Awards:' Star of the Year *'2016 Melodi Awards:' Most Influential Korean Drama Personality *'2016 Asia Artist Awards:' **Asia Star Award, Actor **Best Star Award, Actor (Reply 1988, Moonlight Drawn by Clouds) *'2016 tvN10 Awards:' tvN Asia Award (Reply 1988) *'2016 5th APAN Star Awards:' Best New Actor (Moonlight Drawn by Clouds) *'2016 4th Annual DramaFever Awards:' **Best Kiss with Hye Ri (Reply 1988) **Best Rising Star *'2016 52nd Baeksang Arts Awards:' InStyle Award *'2016 16th Top Chinese Music Awards:' Best International Artist *'2016 8th Style Icon Asia:' Style Icon *'2016 11th Max Movie Awards:' (Coin Locker Girl) *'2016 InStyle Icons: Next Generation:' New Generation Actor Award *'2015 KBS Drama Awards:' **Supporting Actor Award (I Remember You) **Popularity Award (I Remember You) *'2015 14th KBS Entertainment Awards:' Best Newcomer Award (Music Bank) Endorsements *'2018:' Coca-Cola (with BTS) *'2017:' V Prove (advertising photographs) *'2017:' Nescafé *'2017:' Optimus Hyaluronic Potential Gel *'2017:' Aura Fabric Softener (with Kim Yuna) *'2017:' Kakao Page ~ First love Bogum vs. Chic Bogum *'2017:' Mandarina Duck (backpacks) *'2017:' Ghana Chocolate *'2017:' Coca Cola *'2016-2017:' Wow LINE Pay *'2016-2017:' LOTTE WORDL ADVENTURE *'2016-2017:' Hana Tour *'2016-2017:' VPROVE *'2016-2017:' TNGT *'2016-2017:' Domino Pizza *'2016-2017:' Sunkist Sparkling *'2016-2017:' J.ESTINA (with Kim Yuna) *'2016:' KSWISS *'2016:' Montbell *'2016:' Hetban Cupban *'2016:' Saffron *'2016:' G9 (with Kim Go Eun) *'2016:' Rean *'2016:' Korea Romanson *'2016:' Pharma Research Products *'2016:' KGC Life&Gin *'2015-2016:' Pelicana Chicken *'2015-2016:' Hwaseung - K-Swiss *'2015-2016:' Henus Edwin *'2015-2016:' Haitai Beverage *'2015-2016:' CJ - Olive Young *'2015-2016:' Gnco - T.I For Men *'2015:' Lotte Hotel - Lotte World “Love deja vu” *'2014:' SONY MDR headphones *'2013:' Le Coq Sportif *'2012:' Lotte Health-Sheep of 100 Dreams (with Kim Da Ye) *'2012:' Nongshim “Hururuk” (with IU) Trivia *'Education:' **Mokdong Elementary School **Seoul Mokdong Middle School **Shinmok High School **Myongji University (B.A. Musical Theater) *'Religion:' Christian *His first name, "Bo-gum" (寶劍), means 'precious sword'. *In 2016, he became the youngest artist to be named Actor of the Year by Gallup Korea and in 2017, became the first actor to top Korea Power Celebrity list by Forbes. *Has been affectionately called the "Nation's Crown Prince" because of his character in Love in the Moonlight. He has also been called the "Nation's Younger Brother" and "Nation's Son-in-Law". *His pop culture influence has been referred to as "Bo-gum Magic". External Links *Daum Profile *Naver Profile *Korean Wikipedia *Official Twitter *Official Weibo Category:KActor